


The North Wind

by LilyofAzra



Series: East of the Sun and West of the Moon [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, M/M, Mages, Magic, Paranormal, Shifters, weres
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-06-07 01:43:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6780193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyofAzra/pseuds/LilyofAzra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In one night they go from a normal life to one integrated into centuries old feuds, magic and mystery. Secrets revealed. Together they stand at the cusp of change. Sequel to Quite like the Snow. But it doesn't need to be read first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Day After

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm totally writing a sequel for a fic I haven't completed. I.E. Quite like the Snow. But this is where they realize that each is more then they seem. And frankly, the beginning part is based entirely off a dream I had. Well that and what Francis' other form is.

"Please drink this." Matt shoved the opalescent liquid into her face.

Amelia sleepy blinked at him before she turned over and snuggled deeper into the covers. They had been up late last night. 

"'Melia" He sighed as he put the cup down on the stand and sat on the bed besides her.

"Don't wanna get up." She muttered as she turned back towards him.

"Yes." He pulled the comforter clean off, a sense of moderate urgency in his actions. He had to resist the temptation to just curl up with her and ignore the rest of the world. 

Glaring at him, she shivered underneath the stolen shirt.

"Is it to make me forget?" Amelia eyed the cup. It was too shimmery to be milk.

"What? Do you want to forget about it? I mean, I understand-"

She put a finger on his lips. "I don't care. You are you and that is all there is to it. Plus, I grew up with the stories at my brother's knee."

"You are amazing." He brushed a strand of hair back. The knowledge that his secret wasn't hidden from her comforted him. She hadn't changed her opinion of him in the slightest.

"You're the one who turns into a giant polar bear." A grin crossed her face and the memory of the previous night danced in her mind. Her eyes drifted once more to the cup on the table. "Now I know that _that_ isn't coffee. So what is it?" 

"It's to hide you from the council." He picked up the cup and placed it in her hands.

"And why would I need hiding?" She swirled the contents, considering the brew. 

"I may have gotten carried away last night-"

"And bonded us." She smirked at his surprised expression. "It takes two to form _that_ bond. I had to give consent."

"It had occurred to me this morning that you were unaware of what you were doing." A visible wave of relief crossed his face, and a gentle smile softened his expression.

"I know the tales." She defended with a grin, but then gave a slight shiver. "Why do you think I am so afraid of ghosts?"

"Those certain tales were supposed to be rare. And the later was because your brother kept telling you Victorian ghost stories when you were little. " Matthew wondered at the first part, but they had been childhood neighbors. Maybe she had overheard something back then from his family. But their clan was one of the best at keeping secrets.

He glanced down at the cup between them. What they just did? It was taboo.

None of his kind ever bonded a Normal. It was supposedly impossible. But this was Amelia. She loved redefining that word. To prove that nothing was impossible for her, if she had the will.

Something tinged on his senses.

"Please drink this now." He gently rose the cup up to her face. "My brother is coming." 

“And he can’t know?” She gave him a measure look.

“Not yet. It isn’t safe.” How would Francis react? Francis enthusiastically supported the whole power of love thing. But they had a duty to up hold. 

"Alrighty." She trusted Matthew, and this was his world. After chugging half of the contents, she made a face. "That is strong. There's something odd about the flavor." Smacking her lipids twice, as she tried to place the taste.

"Finish it please? I need to get something." He waited for her to grasp the cup, before hopping off the bed. Now where did he put it? He almost stumbled over it, not far from the bed at all. Last night had been wonderful and strange. Picking up the white fur and the jug of the brew that he brought in from early, he made his way back to the bed.

"Is that your pelt?" She reached to stock the fur. It was so soft.

"Yes." Matt smiled as he draped the white coat around her shoulders and lifted the head to cover her hair. 

"It's warm." Amelia blinked, the call of sleep once more beckoning to her. "You forgot to mention the side affects of that drink." Her eyes felt heavy.

"Side effects?" He was unaware of any, but then again, the drink had only been given to Kind before, as a way to mask their scent. Matt was taking the extra step of hiding her in his fur, in case it didn’t work for her. And there was another thing he could do…

"'Melia, we need a place to hide you." Nudging at her to get out of bed, and trying desperately not to think about the fact that she was wearing his shirt and was beneath his fur, he looked for a spot. There was one location that he made his brother swear not to go into.

"You're joking right?" Amelia had caught his glanced. Grabbing a pillow, she let herself be guide there anyway.

"Francis wouldn't dare go in there."

"You are hiding me in your closet!" She tired to suppress the laughter, picking up on Matt's need for secrecy. "This is so juvenile. Am _I_ the secret lover that has trespassed into the maiden’s room, only to be stashed away in fear that our night of romance would be found out?"

"Why am I the maiden?" He groaned, but he couldn't help the trace of amusement from coming through. Opening the door, he was grateful that the closet was large. 

"Look at that number of hoodies." And they were all variations of red or hockey pride. 

"It's not that many." Only half of the closet was covered in them. "And look they make the prefect cover for this space here." He pushed some aside. There was enough place for someone to hide behind them. 

“You should have more with heroes on them. You are missing out on the awesome.” The teasing was draining her energy. She swayed for a moment, before she crawled down into the space and placed the pillow beneath her head. Matt tucked the pelt over her, like a blanket.

"You better be back by the time I wake up." She yawned at him. It was actually rather warm and cozy. The fur was so soft.

"I'll try." He bent down to her level and placed the jug by her head. "Here's more of the brew. If I can't make it back, drink half a cup…" 

"Hmm." She nodded. He might have said something more but sleep claimed her.

* * *

“ _Mon frére.”_ Francis shouted the moment he had finished shifting, the skin forming a cloak around him.

“Félicitations à vous.” He grasped Mathieu into a tight hug. “Was the ceremony lovely? How could you not wait for your elder brother to attend?” Francis eyes stared to shimmer.

“ _Frère._ It wasn’t like that.” Matt felt heat rising to his cheeks. Of course, Francis could tell that he was now bonded. But as long as he couldn’t determine the who, Matt was okay with the teasing.

“Wasn’t like what?” Francis studied his brother. Before a wide grin spread from cheek to cheek. “Oh ho. Did the flames of passion catch up with you? Did you both get lost in the moment, little brother? Oh, what a night you must have had. I am surprised that the house is still standing and not a smoldering ruin.”

Mathieu’s face had turn as red as his current sweater, but he nodded. It was the truth.

“As proud as I am of you, Mathieu, and truly my heart swells with joy that such romance has blossom for you in my absence, but the council has issued an emergency session. I have come to fetch you.”

 “I heard the council’s call.” Mathieu nodded; glad to focus on new topic. 

“We should leave immediately. Fetch your bonded.” Francis waved him off.

Mathieu stood firm and shook his head. “My bonded needs her rest.”

“Wore her out?” Francis winked. “Very well, she should be safe in our home. I cannot even sense her. Gave her the Tracker’s brew?”

“I felt that it would keep her safer this way.”

 “I see.” Francis tilted his head for a moment, listening to something beyond Matthew’s range. “We must away. This meeting will be about the Hunters.” 

* * *

Arthur stood before the grand house. 

The wind catching through his hair, in the distance he saw the great flying beast.

Finally, he had been able to trace the shifter that he had been hunting. He had predicted the trajectory, and then looked for the place that matched the French shifter’s previous residences. The man was one for elegance and isolation.

He had first caught _his_ trail five years ago, desperate for any form of distraction at the time. Ever since then he had dogged the shifter’s every step.

Antonio and Yao made up the other two sides of the triad, all three of them of Elder status.

The place was crawling with the magic of a fresh shift. It swirled around his fingertips. He could sort out at least two different tastes. One was the French shifter and the other… Arthur couldn’t quite discern. Closing his eyes, he concentrated. There was a whisper of a third trace. It was faint.

“Antonio? Do you catch the third presence?”

“No.” Antonio paused, his eyes focusing on something in the distance. “It is likely too old for me to detect.”

“Very well. We should set up an ambush here. The shifter is likely to return. His magic is still fresh.” Arthur turned to Yao.

“We should mask our own presence first.” Yao cast a hand, drawing up magic from their surroundings to embrace them, to blend in their scents with those that were already there.

“Si. Let’s wait inside.” Antonio was fiddling with the door, lock picks in hand. They would minimize magic use until their quarry returned. 

“I want to have a look around first. It wouldn’t do if he wasn’t planning on returning.” Arthur stepped in through the parlor. Not surprised in the least that the entrance floor was of marble. But it wasn’t as grand as he was expecting. There were no sweeping floor arrangements, and the stairs leading to the second story were unadorned.

It wasn’t quite _his_ style.

The kitchen was fully stocked. Fresh fruit were placed in a bowl on the counter. The house itself was marked by the second of the two magics. The one that was more unfamiliar to him.

“Another shifter.” Yao was rubbing two strands of white hair between his fingers. “You planned well, aru. We will catch two tonight.”

“He didn’t know we were following him this time. He would not have lead us to another of his kind if he had.” Why had his shifter chosen to seek others of his kind? Did he think just because they had to hop over the pond to follow him that he was safe?

If he was right, then the main bedroom would be upstairs. He would find something there, he was certain of it. If he was lucky, maybe the second shifter’s coat.

* * *

There was someone in the closet with her.

It was the first thought she had on waking. Whoever it was, was definitely not Matthew. Quietly, she quirked open the jug. There was just enough room for her to sit up. But she didn't dare. Instead, she lifted her head and took in a mouthful of the liquid. Hopefully, it wouldn't knock her out as badly as before.

Her second thought was that something had gone horribly wrong for Matt. But she didn't sense any panic from him through the bond, only a sense of caution and the worry about...something. The bond wasn't quite clear yet.

She laid in utter stillness; turning her head she could see their feet. That's when she heard an all too familiar voice.

"There is something here."

Amelia could recognize that voice anywhere. She thought she would never hear that British lit again. Not after storming out as she did, declaring that she was an independent woman and that she quit. Not after the Fight and leaving the Society.

_Oh god._

A surge of panic raced down her spin. Her hands clasped across her mouth. They _couldn't_ be here. Had they gone so low that they were raiding people's homes now?

And did Arthur _know_ that it was Matthew's and Francis' home? How could he be hunting down those he once called friends?

“Are you certain?” It was Yao Wang, one of the elders. “I do not sense anything.”

Amelia heard the light footsteps approaching. She shifted the pelt off of her, not sure if she should hide it or not. They could not get it. Would it be safer with her or hidden in the closet? She clenched her hands around the fur. They would not hurt Matthew. But was it even Matthew they were hunting?

She was the one who ran from the Society. Maybe they were no longer satisfied with letting her go her own way? 

If she was silent enough, they might leave. If not, she could fight. She had taken them all on before. No matter how much it had hurt. How much it still hurt. Her brother had probably never fully understood why she left. How could he? Not when he had been so blinded to their ways, with his ambition driving him up the ladder.

“What is it that you sense?” Yao had summoned a mage light. The red glow shone through the sweaters.

“It is the third signature again. Faint, barely there at all.”

Amelia saw his knees bend down; a hand was pushing aside the sweaters, almost a hairs breath away.

She mentally went over everything she learned, but she was six years out of practice. What would work best? Her backpack was near the bed, probably hidden by the comforter. If she could make it to that…If she was fast enough. Surprise was definitely in her favor. And Arthur would never truly harm her.

He couldn’t back then.

Their eyes met.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brief sibling reunion.

 Raw panic shot down his spin.

 “Amelia.” She was in trouble. The knowledge had him out of his chair, and at the door before he could even think clearly.

 He shouldn’t have left her. His home should have been safe. The council’s words echoed in his ears. Had the Hunters manage to find his home? Francis had admitted that he had many run-ins with this set of Hunters. They were getting better at tracking them. Though he suspect one in particular of having the talent to follow them despite the Tracker’s brew.

 And he had left his pelt with her. If they found that, she might be unable to convince them that she was just a normal.

 Francis had shifted at his side, not needing words to understand what would draw Mathieu away like that.

 Matt leapt on his back in one smooth motion. Completely attuned to the bond, the panic had only increase with a hint of surprise.

* * *

 “Amelia?” Arthur fell backwards. He wasn’t- He couldn’t have expected this. She didn’t say a word. Just rolled out from under the coats on to her feet and dived out of the closet something in her grasp. He barely could blink. Yao was faster. But he failed to grasp the back of her shirt.

 And was Amelia only wearing a man’s shirt?

 Amelia snagged her backpack as she shoved the pelt within it. In the same motion she drew out the dagger. Drawing out the blade, she twirled on her feet with her back to the bed. Yao stood between her in the window. Antonio blocked the doorway.

 “Amelia.” Arthur hands were raised in a pacifying gesture. Questions were racing behind his eyes.

 “It’s been a while, brother.” Adrenaline pumped through her body. “What brings you by for a visit?”

 “You disappeared.” Yao glided a step closer to her, his gaze stern. “Untraceable, even to your brother.”

 “We looked.” Antonio just leaned against the doorway with his sun shining smile. “Lovino missed you.”

 “Why are you in the home of two shifters?” Arthur broke in, as he took a handful of steps from the closet. His emerald gaze glimmered with long ago betrayal. “Without any decent clothes on? Tell me you didn’t know what they were.”

  _Dammit._ Amelia hissed internally, but said nothing, merely shifting her weight towards Arthur. An eye still trained on Yao. They were after Matthew and probably his brother as well. The brother she hadn’t met yet.

 “You can’t pretend you care,” she sneered. The long ago resentment flared up. “Not when you are still slaughtering innocent.”

 “Innocent?” Arthur laughed, but the sound was empty. “You still haven’t given up your idealistic nonsenses. They are all monsters.” He grasped his own weapon from his side. Twirling the ancient engraved wood. “Or don’t you remember what they did to our parents?”

 “I still believe in what I left for.” She raised her blade to her eyes. A sense of dread pulled at her. Matt was on his way. The knowledge leaked across the bond.

 “You abandoned us. You broke the accords.” Yao accused, summoning his Chinese saber to his hand. The inscribed ruins glowed ruby.

 “The accords were broken long before my actions.” Magic swirled in the room, electricity leapt in her gaze. “Our have you forgotten how easily I beat all of you before?”

 “We have only grown stronger since then.” Arthur raised the wand.

 Antonio was merely whistling, while he twirled the double bladed axe.

 “I am still the strongest out of all of you.” She couldn’t allow for doubt to cloud her senses. Despite not casting for the past six years, she wouldn’t lose. Not as long as she believed in herself.

  _Amelia._ Matt’s voice echoed in her head. _Where are you? I can feel power resonating from the house. Did the Hunters find you?_

  _In the room and you’re psychic?_ Of course shifters were psychic, that explained so much. Once Yao's blade was raised, both he and Arthur were beginning the spell.

  _Can you get to the window?_

 She eyed it trepidatiously, while going over a spell. Yao wasn’t someone she should underestimate. Antonio’s voice had now joined in. They would try to bind her, to render her motionless.

  _Yes._ Under her voice, she began muttering her trick. It would take much more then that to catch her. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a giant bird? flying towards the window.

 All three of the triad’s attention was on her. The voices rose for the final of the spell. Amelia slammed down her blade into the ground, shouting her own spell. The power shook; catching their own spell and turning it back onto them.

 The three froze. Their eyes wide in shock, their mouth still caught in the echo of their last word.

 “Ha. Take that losers.” She picked up her blade, shifted her backpack better on to her shoulder, and strolled to the window. “Nice seeing you Arthur. Let’s not do it again.”

 The spell would falter in a few minutes. Opening the window, she climbed onto the back of-

 “A pterodactyl?”

 “Amelia. Just climb on.” Matt held a hand out for her, not quite processing the shock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I was saying this was based on dreams. I had a dream where I was friends with a were-pterodactyl. It was great, we went flying every full moon.


End file.
